Secret Santa
by Lhyaran
Summary: Some presents are best opened early. KiGo
1. Secret Santa

**~o0o~**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

"Soon! Soon the world will bow before me!" Drakken cackled from on high.

Kim looked up at Drakken from the central chamber of his mountain lair, making sure that all his attention was focused on her. She was playing for time, knowing that Ron was already sabotaging whatever nefarious plan was being hatched. Hands on her hips, she glared defiantly at Drakken, the moans and groans of his henchmen all around her. She had barely raised a sweat in downing them. She took a brief second to admire all the Christmas decoration on the walls, her gaze settling on the massive laser hanging from the ceiling. It was new, and little unsettling.

"With my dream-a-lizer," Drakken yelled, "I shall find out everyone's deepest, darkest secrets, and I will use them to conquer the world!" He leaned over the railing, grinning madly at Kim. "And you, Kim Possible, will be unable to stop me!"

"Is he serious," Kim whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Who knows?" Shego replied, burping. This close she smelled of alcohol, and it amused Kim.

"And why's he dressed as Santa?"

"Don't ask."

If Kim didn't have to worry about Drakken and his laser, she would certainly be paying more attention Shego. It wasn't that Shego was her ultimate nemesis and her equal in most things, it was Shego's festive jumper, jaunty party hat, and rosy cheeks that screamed at Kim to say something. They were so out of character.

"Now taste defeat, Kim Possible!

"Uh, Dr. D–" Shego began, raising a finger.

She along with Kim were both in the firing line of the massive laser, but Drakken was too far gone in his rant to notice. He pulled a lever, and it was immediately followed by alarms going off as smoke poured from the laser, then by a triumphant Rufus wiggling out of the machine. Faster than the eye could follow, a reddish beam shot from the damaged laser and richoted about the room, striking Kim and Shego in the back.

"Uh-oh!" Rufus chittered, looking down at the two unconscious women.

~o0o~

Kim's eyes snapped open and she sprung to her feet, the world an endless black void around her.

"Hello?" she called out, but here was no answer. She cupped her hands around her mouth, and yelled, "Ron?" Then, as an afterthought. "Shego?"

The darkness swallowed up the sound of her voice. She was utterly alone.

 _Drakken screwed up, as usual._

She walked in one direction for a while, stopping as the temperature dropped.

 _Is that snow?_ she held out a hand, then tilted her head. _And are those Christmas carols?_

She looked up, down, and around for the source of the music, then noticed her attire. Gone were her mission clothes, replaced by a sexy Santa's helper outfit. She didn't know if she could even call it that, the costume more risqué than most lingerie. As for the Christmas tree designs in her fishnet stockings and the snowflake motif on her high heels…

 _I don't know what Drakken was hoping to accomplish, but this is all a big fail._

She felt a familiar presence behind her and smiled in relief.

"Ron!" she happily cried as she turned about.

It wasn't Ron. It was Shego. Or it was Ms. Go. Or it was the both of them blended together. Kim's jaw dropped, but not from the subtle changes on that pale green face, it was the fact that Shego was wearing practically nothing. Kim tried to say something as she stared at her nemesis, Shego barely covered in multi-colored, festive ribbons, glitter, and a red bow atop her head.

"Sh-Shego?" Kim managed to get out.

"Well, doy! Who did you expected?"

"Who did I expect? I expected Ron! He's my deepest desire! Not a- a laser-induced hallucination of you!"

"I think," Shego replied, sauntering closer, "that you and your subconscious need to have long, hard chat, hm?"

"I do NOT think about you– Her, like this!" Kim snapped, stamping her foot.

"Lieing, Kimmie? I'm disappointed in you. It's really not your thing."

"I'm so not!"

"Then why else is little ol' dream me here?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, I do." She grabbed the end of a ribbon and held it out. "It's a little early for opening presents, but go on, unwrap me."

"Shego! I– N-No–" Kim spluttered, turning away. _Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my god! Wh-Why is this happening to me?_ Running away was not an option, this was all in her head. _It's all Drakken's fault! He screwed things up, so that's why I'm thinking about_ –

"Are you sure, Cupcake?" Shego whispered, her face next to Kim's.

Kim froze, a first when facing Shego, and all she could do was stare straight ahead as slim arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her into the warm body behind. The shock of her inaction continued as a hand snaked its way down her stomach, the other rising to caress the swell of her breasts.

 _No_. "No!" she yelped, jumping away and spinning about.

There was no one there, she was alone once again. Red faced and completely flustered, she backed away, fists at the ready for her phantom attacker. She kept on the move as she pictured Ron, focusing on her boyfriend and willing him into existence. She closed her eyes and really tried to make him appear, but when she opened them, there was no one.

She signed, blinked, and then she wasn't alone.

In the distance she spied a four-poster bed festooned with cheery Christmas lights, and laying on the bed was Shego.

"You've been a very good girl this year, so it's time for me to be very, very naughty with you," Shego called out.

Kim huffed and turned away, the bed somehow staying in front of her. She backed away, keeping it in her field of vision, but when she blinked it was gone. With some trepidation she glanced over her shoulder, the bed right behind her.

"I'm not interested in you, she wailed.

"So you say, but here I am," Shego replied.

"I'm me! I know who I want! What I like!"

"Oh really?" Shego said, rolling off the bed and advancing.

 _Stay cool, Kim. Stay cool._ She stood her ground, fists clenched. _Beat her with logic, and maybe that'll set me free_.

"So, Kimmie, how does it make you feel when you fight the real Shego?"

"It's, uh… It's fun." _See? easy_.

"Is that all it is? When your bloods pumping, fists are flying, and you're coming at her like nothing else matters in the world. I think you can admit that it's a bit more than just fun?"

"It's a lot of fun, okay? But that just because she challenges me."

"And when you get the best of her? Let's not forget how that makes you feel?"

"Because I've stopped a villain, and helped save the world!"

"Yes, you've stopped her. Then you're on top of her and holding her down. On the other hand, what about when she captures you? When you're her prisoner? Tell me, Cupcake, when you get home, what do you get up to in the shower on the days she dominates you?"

"I–"

"Yes. See?"

"I'm a teenager. And stay out of my head!"

"I can't. I'm you, remember? So you can't hide anything from me. Especially all these deep, dark yearnings you've been burying for so long."

"No… It's just–" She dropped her head, the world having gone mad.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Shego said, tracing a finger down Kim's cheek. "I'm here to help."

"It's not like that, honest," Kim replied. "I'm not–"

"I can show you, if you like?"

 _It's a trap_ , she automatically thought, shaking her head _. I can't. I shouldn't._ She looked up into eyes that she never thought she would trust. _This is crazy! What am I doing? This is crazy!_ She bit her lip, needing to set the record straight.

"How?" she asked.

"First, I capture you," Shego said. She pulled down a cord of Christmas lights from the bed and gently bound Kim's wrists together. "Then I hold you prisoner." She pulled the cord tight, Kim's arms now straight above her. "Then you unwrap your present." She pulled on one of the ribbons on her body, unwinding it around herself. She continued to remove various ribbons until there was more on the floor than on her.

Kim stared at that statuesque form, very little left to her imagination. She closed her eyes, but that only enhanced what was lurking underneath. What she had been denying for a while now. Being restrained, held against her will, it made her light headed with excitement … with every flex of her bound wrists.

"I–" She sighed and dropped her head, and accepted her kink. "Okay, I enjoy being tied up, but that doesn't mean I like you–"

Pale green lips crashed against her own, cutting her off. Then they were gone. Before she could catch her breath, they were back and kissing the life out of her. She mewled softly at the sensation, her lips acquiescing to the hungry tongue dominating her mouth. She strained against her bonds, the intensity of Shego's passion catching her off-guard. None of it was real, she knew that. But it was her dream, her fantasy, and it was all happening so fast.

Shego suddenly pulled away, a band of saliva glistening from her lip to Kim's.

"Merry Christmas, Princess," Shego whispered, their eyes meeting.

Kim could not reply, lost in the unexpected sensations cascading through her. Then, with a smirk and a hungry growl, Shego lunged forwards, kissing Kim so passionately their teeth clinked together. As Shego nipped at her lip, Kim opened her mouth wider, Shego's tongue diving deep into her throat.

Kim shivered, a loud moan escaping her as she arched into her sexy nemesis.

She was panting hard and sucking in huge lungfuls of air when she realized that Shego was kneeling before her. She tried to back away, the bed stopping her. She knew where this was going. Kissing and making out in a dream were one thing, this … this was going way too far.

 _Okay, I kinda like her, but I'm not ready for this_. "Shego, no–"

"Sorry, Kimmie, no can do. It seems you want this bad, so I want it as well."

Everything was spinning out of control.

Kim lashed out with a foot, but it was easily intercepted then bound to the bedpost. Her other flailing leg was captured and roped to the opposite post. It left her spread-eagled and completely at Shego's mercy. She desperately struggled against her bonds, but it was no use. She was helpless.

"My, my, my, you're like the perfect little Christmas angel for atop my tree," Shego said, her gaze devouring Kim.

Kim silently cursed her inappropriate elf costume as sharp nails raked their way up her inner thigh, then up under her indecently short skirt. Paralyzed as deft fingers ripped her panties off in one quick motion.

Her mouth went dry. This was actually going to happen.

"It's time you played with your present," Shego said, happily.

"Shego, I–"

Kim inhaled sharply as her ass was grabbed, and she was pulled close as Shego eagerly dived down between her thighs. Her head flew back, unable to breathe as an incredibly warm tongue disappeared between virginal folds, the erotic kiss turning into long, soft licks.

 _Ohhh…!_ "Oh God! Oh God! Oh! Oh…!" she softly cried, goosebumps covering her body.

For the first time in her life, she was completely overwhelmed, her chest heaving with the effort of drawing breath. Her hands twisted in their restraints as she fought the good fight, but it was a losing battle. She arched against that incredible tongue, no longer caring if this was a dream or not. She needed this. And inevitably, she shuddered then tensed, her entire being on fire.

"Please– I can't– No–" she breathlessly stuttered.

Then she let out a long, high keen as she came all over her lover's face, again … and again … and again.

~o0o~

Kim regained consciousness and groaned, her head feeling like it was splitting apart. She opened her eyes to find herself draped protectively over Shego, and to the sights and sounds of smoke, fires, and blaring alarms. Levering herself up on one arm, she looked around, Drakken's lair falling apart about them.

 _This is bad!_

She urgently turned back to Shego, their eyes meeting only a few inches apart. Fantasizing about her nemesis was not what Kim was used to. She scooted back as Shego scrambled away, each of their faces a deep, blushing hue.

 _How can I ever look at her the same way again? Fight her? After we_ –

"What did you see?" Shego demanded, her voice cracking.

"No-Nothing!" Kim replied, looking away. She hated lying, but there was no way she could articulate what she just been through. "What did you see?"

"Not a thing! Not a Goddamn thing!" Shego quickly replied.

They sat there in silence as the base fell down around them, Kim's surreptitious gaze drawn to Shego's chest. She felt conflicting emotions over what she had experienced. She had a boyfriend, and was content with Ron. On the other hand, her inner self had opened up her eyes as to how she felt about Shego.

They both looked up at the screaching sound of metal, a massive girder falling towards them.

Kim rolled away, the girder's impact sending up a cloud of dust and detritus. Coughing and choking she climbed to her feet, unsure which way was out or where Shego had ended up.

 _I can't leave without her!_ She cupped her hands around her mouth, and yelled, "Shego?"

"There you are," Shego said, coming into view. "Come on, we've gotta get outta here!" She held out a hand. "The whole place is going to explode!"

Kim tentatively reached out and took the offered hand, noting how warm it felt. Together they turned and ran for the distant exit, their fingers lacing together.

~o~

"Well… crap!" Shego muttered, as she and Kim watched the top of the mountain explode. They were a safe distance away, no sign of Drakken, Ron or Rufus as yet. Wade had informed Kim that they were all perfectly fine, just a little lost on the far side of the mountain.

"What's wrong," Kim asked, watching another explosion rock the abandoned base.

"All my clothes were in there, and I'd just packed for my holiday."

"So you've got nowhere to stay?"

"Meh, maybe. I could crash at Go Tower for a bit, but I think I'd rather pull my teeth out than be around Hego for the holidays." She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "I really need a drink after… everything." She glanced at Kim. "Care to join me?"

"Eighteen."

"Coffee, then? I know this cute little place nearby, while we wait for the boys to show up."

"Sure!" Kim replied, enthusiastically.

They turned and headed down the mountainside, both lost in their thoughts.

"Here's an idea," Kim said, bumping her shoulder into Shego's. "You could, um… stay with me. Over the holidays. If you like?"

She watched Shego's step falter as her eyes went wide, but she quickly recovered.

"Kimmie, before today, no way. Right now…" She seemed to wrestle with some inner conflict. "Right now I'm gonna go with okay."

"Spankin!" Kim exclaimed, and in her enthusiasm she gave Shego a quick hug. "Gotta say, you'll fit right in with that Christmas jumper."

"Don't even get me started on it," Shego muttered, though she did smile. "Hey, Kimmie?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"Hm?

"Where will I sleep? I know you always have family visiting during the holidays."

"Oh… I was thinking, you know. That with family and rooms and such. That you, could, um… sleep up with me? In my bed. Ifthat'sokaywithyou?"

She had seen Shego blush as Ms. Go, but she had never seen her cheeks go this dark before. What was going on in Shego's head, Kim could only wonder, and she did, especially if it had anything to do with Drakken's dream-a-lizer.

 _Did you experience something similar? Maybe we've got some talking to do?_ She bit her lip. _And maybe I'll get to unwrap my present, again?_

 **~o0o~**

I decided I wanted to do a Christmas themed story. So with only half a day left before Christmas, this is what you get. It's rough, but I hope you enjoy.


	2. Christmas Delights

**~o0o~**

 _Good to know the guys are okay_ , Kim thought as she slid her kimmunicator back into her pocket.

She crossed her arms on the table and looked around the cafe that Shego had brought them too, soaking up the atmosphere. They had been lucky enough to grab a corner booth before the afternoon crowd had arrived, the coffee house dark and companionable and done up for the holidays. She admired the candles and tinsel on all the tables, mistletoe and holly hanging from the ceiling, and cheery Christmas lights all along the walls.

She took it all in as her thoughts drifted back to her sexy escapade in Drakken's lair only an hour or so ago.

 _Can I ever look at Christmas decorations the same way again? I know it was all a laser-induced fantasy, but I let her tie me up and do things to me. So many, many things_ …

She blushed at the memories, her gaze finding Shego amongst the crowd at the bar. She was transfixed by how easy it was to just get lost in everything about her, admiring Shego with a hunger she did not know she possessed. Those lips, those eyes, that wonderfully long hair with its impossible hints of green, and beneath that Christmas jumper and those tight jeans a body that had made her cry out in ecstasy.

 _Geez! I'm crushin' hard._

It made her heart skip a beat at the acknowledgement. No escaping her feelings.

 _I totally like her._

And she was pretty sure that Shego felt the same way too.

She slumped back in the booth and stared at the ceiling, life a lot more complicated than she had ever anticipated. She was eighteen, Shego in her early twenties, and they were both women, but none of those were a stumbling block for her. She was a hero and Shego an internationally renowned villain, and any relationship between the two of them would be doomed to fail. Then again, she had never been conventional, especially with her extra-curricular activities of fighting super-villains. So why should she believe that she could not make this work. If there was a this. That was the initial problem right there, she was with Ron.

 _I can't cheat on Ron, but I have to be true to myself. I'm positive she likes me, that way. But I don't know for sure. I guess… while Ron's away with his family for the holidays, I can find out and decide?_

She watched Shego lift two large mugs and head back to their table, her sideways gaze admiring the way Shego moved. Why she had never noticed it before, she did not know. Shego had the sexiest walk she had ever seen, almost a runway strut. A girl either has it or she doesn't. Shego had it, by the truckload. And each step brought her closer and closer.

Kim shifted nervously, butterflies pitching a fit in her stomach.

 _What if something really does happen while she's stayin' with me? Could I really go down on her_ –

She went a lovely shade of red at the unexpected thought. While she of course knew the mechanics, it was not something she had ever dwelled upon. Her oral fantasies had always been of a warm, hard cock in her mouth as she pleasured her partner. But on a girl? Now that was something new.

 _M-Maybe we'll just make out? What could possibly go wrong with that?_

She caught Shego's eye as she neared, watching her blush and look away. This was also new, seeing Shego all vulnerable and such. It made her even more alluring.

"Here ya go," Shego said as she arrived, placing a mug in front of Kim.

"Thanks," Kim replied, smiling.

She received a smile in reply and it made her heart flutter, and not for the first time she wondered if this was a date. Shego had asked her out, and she had said yes, so technically it was a date. It had been driving her mad since she had sat down, trying to come up with some way to know for sure.

"…Earth to Kimmie?" Shego said as she tapped Kim on the head.

 _Huh?_ Kim thought, blinking and focusing on Shego. "Hey?"

"You were a million miles away."

"Yeah, a bit."

"Drink good," Shego said as she rested a hand on Kim's mug, her fingers brushing across Kim's as she sat back.

Kim shivered at the unexpected touch, as if it were a promise of things to come.

 _Kiss me!_ The thought just popping in there. She quickly focused on her drink. "So…" she murmured.

"So…?" Shego replied.

 _Is this a date?_ She opened her mouth to ask. "I'm really glad the weather held off until we were off the mountain."

"Yeah, that would've been unpleasant."

 _The weather? Really? This is just like Josh Mankey all over again_. So she tried again. "You were right, this place is nice."

"Mmhm."

"Drinks are good too."

"Yeah, they are."

 _Argh! I can't believe I keep wimping out_. She crossed her arms on the table and dropped her head onto them and held back a scream of helpless frustration.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired too," Shego said.

~o~

They both sat there in silence and sipped their drinks, looking at the snow falling outside. Shego looked so lost and it took Kim a moment to work out why. They had never truly socialized like this, just the two of them alone. Sure, there had been Ms. Go, but that wasn't the real Shego. That had been pointedly and painfully made clear by Shego the next time they had come up against each other.

 _C'mon! I'm the people person here, at least make some conversation_ , Kim thought. "Your jumper?"

"This damned jumper!" Shego replied, throwing up her hands in disgust.

 _Nailed it!_

"It's so stupid, the reasons stupid, but that's today in a nutshell." She tugged at her festive jumper, the cheary reindeer on the front making Kim smile. "Dr. D. tricked me into coming to his mom's place for a family holiday get together, and then he ambushed me with this hideous top so I would look the part."

"Mrs. Lipsky still thinks he's a radio DJ?"

"Yeah, she totally does," Shego replied, rolling her eyes. "So I had a few drinks once I got there. Maybe more than a few. You know, to get myself through the day. But then Eddie arrives, and things hit the fan. I don't know what started it, but he and Drew got into argument about– about… hell, I can't even remember. Then Drew's storming out and we're back here, and he's building that damn dream-a-lizer."

"And that's when I showed up?"

"And that's when you showed up."

"I think it look good on you," Kim said, touching Shego's sleeve. "Red, that is."

"Maybe. But the design on this thing is hideous. And it's all I've got since my room and all my clothes were blown up."

"Oh, that reminds me. I talked to Wade, and the guys have been picked up. So they're safe and sound and on their way home. And, uh, Wade's got a ride lined up for us as well. For, you know, whenever we're done here. So we can stay out as late as we like."

"Are you thinking dinner?"

 _Oh!_ She had not actually considered that and it sounded perfect, just like a date. "Well, there's restaurants all around, and it wouldn't be the worst idea, would it?" She gave her a hopeful smile. "I can totally lend you some pyjamas for tonight, and then we can go clothes shopping tomorrow, instead?"

"It…" Shego sat back in thought. "It sounds kinda fun, but I draw the line at sleeping in anything pink."

"Okay, no pink." _I've so gotta get her into something pink_. "So what do you normally wear to bed? Drakken's lair's can't be the warmest places to sleep in?"

"Normally?" Shego stared at her lap as she blew on her drink, then said, "Nothing at all."

It was mentioned so matter-of-factly that it took Kim a second to register what had been said, then her cheeks went bright red. She only just managed to swallow her mouthful of hot chocolate before coughing violently, but it was far better than spraying the table or it coming out her nose.

She sat there helplessly, her coughing fit bringing tears to her eyes.

She barely acknowledged a hand rubbing her heaving back, but then a few napkins were pushed into to her limp hands, and she gratefully accepted them and wiped her watery eyes and runny nose.

"Thanks," Kim managed to croak out.

"You looked like you needed the help," Shego replied.

Kim's head shot up. Shego was not sitting on the edge of the table like she had assumed, she was right next to her, their legs almost touching and an arm on the seat behind her. She had wanted this closeness all evening, but now she realized how utterly unprepared she was for it. She ached to say something witty or smart, but her mind went blank. She almost whimpered as Shego went to stand, the moment moving out of reach.

"Stay," Kim mumbled.

Shego paused.

"Please?"

Shego sat back down and looked at her, and it wasn't the gaze that Kim was used to. It was the look of someone slowly and methodically working their way through a difficult problem.

"Kimmie, what are we doing? Today, this." She gestured between the both of them. "We're playing with fire."

Kim wanted to cheer in relief that the subject had finally been broached. It was the elephant in the room. The whole reason they were here. And it made sense that Shego was the first to bring it up. She was the more mature of the two, after all.

"I know… I know we're playing with fire," Kim whispered, "but… you've never burned me before." She tentatively reached for Shego's hand, but chickened out. She felt so lost, wanting something that was just out of reach. "After today… in the lair… I just–"

She shivered as Shego took her hand.

"Kimmie, what did you see in your dream?" Shego asked, her voice demanding but friendly. "No lies this time!"

 _Ohh, geez! Here we go_ , Kim thought. It was time to roll the dice. "I, uh… You were there, in the dream. Well, a version of you." She glanced at the tinsel on the table. "You were– She was very… ah, dominant. You– She, uh, showed me that I like to be tied up. And that I sorta, kinda like you. A lot."

Shego stared at her with an open mouth.

 _Please say something._

Shego blinked, grabbed her mug and took a large drink. "Tied up?"

"Uh-huh," Kim mumbled, mortified that she was actually saying this out loud. "You– I mean… She was wearing nothing but tinsel, and I let her tie me up, with Christmas lights, to a bed." She looked up at Shego. "She then, ah, you know…"

She made a few suggestive hand movements, watching Shego's cheeks darken as her meaning sunk in.

"It was amazing. You were– She was amazing," Kim said, unable to make eye contact. "So yeah, that was my dream. What did you see in yours?"

"Me?" Shego replied, a bit too loudly. She looked panicked then defensive, moving onto angry and then finally resigned. "I… had an annoying redhead in mine." She nudged Kim's shoulder with her own. "She reminded me about college, and that I had experimented a lot. You know, with girls. She pointed out that I enjoyed experimenting their brains out the whole time I was studying."

"That's all?" _She just talked?_

"No. I– We–" She took a deep breath. "She showed me that I thought you were really cute. That I liked you more than I should, considering who we are and what we do." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "The you in my dream, she was very persuasive. Because I, ah… ended up bangin' her brains out!"

Kim's nostrils flared at the imagery, her heart thundering in her chest.

"So we could…" she asked, hope in her voice.

"Kimmie, sex in a dream is still just sex. It's not a relationship. Besides, you're with Ronald. I'm not going to be your bit on the side, or a fling."

"I would never do that to you, or Ron. I just think– No, I know that we could make this work."

"You honestly think that there could be an us?"

"I do."

"And you'd dump Ronald to be with me?"

"If it felt right, I would. I wouldn't string him along if my heart was elsewhere. He's my best friend, and we both know that we don't need to be together to enjoy what we have."

"Kimmie, you're young and still enjoying life. You've got to see that we can't build a relationship around a dream, especially one that's based entirely on sex. What I did to you– her, I've happily done with many partners before. But I'm pretty sure you've never had sex?"

"No, I haven't been with anyone," Kim said, wanting to curl up in embarrassment. "I know I'm only eighteen, that this is all kinda sudden, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. That I… you know, want to spend the night with you."

"Wouldn't you prefer your first time to be with with Ronald?"

"I care for Ron, I really do, and It would be magical with him. But I know he's not ready for that level of commitment just yet. And a guy, a girl, it totally doesn't matter to me." She put her hand over her heart. "It's what's in here that counts."

"Kimmie– Kim, in here matters as well." Shego tapped the side of her head. "In my dream you were willing and responsive, but none of that was real. The things I'd actually to do to you… Well, I'm pretty sure I'd scare you away."

"Tell me!" Kim asked, breathlessly. _Show me!_ She reached out but stopped herself, then lost herself as Shego laced their fingers together.

Shego looked at her for the longest time, then stood up.

"Wait here!"

~o~

Kim watched Shego walk through the crowded cafe and into the lady's room, and a few minutes later she exited and made her way over to the bar. She winked at Kim as a barista handed her something, and then she sauntered out the front door. Kim turned away and poured herself a glass of water, her skin suddenly way too hot. With the look Shego had given her, she was in so much trouble. A traitorous thought did pop up that she had just been dumped before they had even begun, but she quickly dismissed it. Shego would be direct if that was the case, so this was something else.

 _I'm in so much trouble!_

She half rose as the power suddenly went out. It left the cafe in dim, flickering candlelight, the hubbub from the customers barely pausing at the distraction.

 _Darn it! I did this. I got so caught up in her, that I forgot who she is. That she's an internationally wanted criminal._

She barely listened to the manager informing everyone that the bar and the kitchen were still working and that the heating was a-ok. She had other things on her mind right now. She was on high alert and had exceptional night vision, but she still did not see Shego arrive at the table until she was sitting opposite her.

"What did you do?" Kim asked, keeping her angry voice low.

"I'm just setting the mood," Shego replied.

"With vandalism?"

"With circuit breakers. I'm no amateur, you know that?"

"I don't care! I didn't sign up for this–"

"Shhh," Shego replied, a finger over Kim's lips. It did its job, the tactile touch shutting Kim up. "Now, onto part two." She snuffed out the candle, plunging their corner booth into almost complete darkness.

"What–" Kim started to ask.

"Wait," Shego replied, sitting back.

"Sorry about all this," a waitress said, stopping at their table. She reached out to light the candle, but paused as Shego put her hand over it.

"We're fine. We like the ambiance," Shego said. She ran her foot up the inside of Kim's leg. "Don't we, Kimmie?"

"Ye-Yes!" Kim squeaked.

"Alright then," the waitress replied, walking away."

"Shego–"

Kim's eyes went wide as a roll of tinsel was dropped in front of her, followed by a strand of Christmas lights. She stared at the decorations, then swallowed. Things got even more complicated when Shego moved around and sat next to her.

"Now, I got quite a lot from our earlier conversation," Shego said as she unwound the tinsel. "These aren't criticisms, just observations. You're young, inexperienced, and way past curious and leaning towards Bi. You've got a thing for being tied up, maybe even into discipline, and I'm betting the alpha in you loves the thrill of the risqué."

Kim nodded, it was safer than talking right now.

"You did say I was wearing nothing but tinsel in your dream, didn't you?" Shego asked, flashing Kim a mischievous smile.

"…Yes…" Kim replied, her voice barely audible.

She watched Shego loop some tinsel around her forearms and neck, her heart thundering away in her chest.

 _So much trouble._

She tentatively smiled as Shego slid them further along the seat and into the corner of the booth, her gaze drawn to those pale green lips. A hand cupped her cheek, the cafe fading into the background as she leaned into the intimate touch. Then, Shego was slowly leaning forwards, her warm breath caressing flushed skin.

 _Shego!_

She found Shego's jumper, gripping tightly. Offering no resistance.

Her thoughts disappeared as Shego's lips captured her own, her eyes fluttering shut at the warm silken touch. The act was soft, it was unbelievably gentle, and it had stars erupting behind her eyelids. She melted into the kiss. Losing herself in the touch, taste, and feel of everything about Shego. She relished it all as an unbelievable heat suffused her belly, and lower, a low, deep moan of desire escaping her.

The kiss was perfect, all-consuming, but eventually Shego pulled away.

"Ready to play?" Shego whispered.

Kim blissfully opened her eyes and nodded, even though she had no idea what to expect. She wanted whatever was on offer. All of it. She trembled in anticipation, this adrenaline rush like no other. She felt excited and terrified at the same time, and never wanted it to end.

"Now, If you let go of the glass, I'll stop," Shego said, moving Kim's water glass to the center of the table. "Then we'll simply go clothes shopping, and pretend that today never happened. On the other hand… hold onto the glass, and I'll make you cum. Right here, right now, in this booth!"

Kim's mouth went dry, her voice gone. A dream was one thing, this was smoldering, sexy reality.

"So what's it going to be?" Shego whispered, nipping Kim's ear.

Kim somehow managed to nod an agreement, barely able to breathe. She felt out of her body as her limp wrists were raised and bound in Christmas lights, her hands placed in front of the glass.

 _I'm doing this_. She grasped the glass, her laser-induced dream manifesting into real life. _I'm actually doing this, with her_.

She jumped in surprise and almost let go of the glass as Shego pulled out her shirt, her guilty eyes darting around the cafe. She need not have worried. They were an island of darkness in a sea of anonymity. And for all intensive purposes they were just two women sitting next to each other. All totally innocent. Yet a part of her could not ignore that this was still a very public place.

"Shego, we can't!"

"Oh, we can. And we're going to, Cupcake!"

It was a losing battle for Kim, and she softly moaned as Shego's hand moved under her shirt, nails raking across her stomach. She arched into the touch, unable to control herself. Goosebumps covered her as those dexterous fingers caressed their way over her skin, brushing the underside of her bra.

She felt lightheaded then gasped as the button on her mission pants was undone.

 _Oh God! It's too much! I can't!_

Yet her trembling hands stayed on the glass.

Bit by bit the zipper on her pants was inched down.

She gripped the glass even tighter. Not letting go even as her legs were pushed apart.

"Remember, you can stop this at anytime," Shego whispered.

Kim barely registered the words before Shego's fingers were beneath her trousers and gently massaging her through her panties. The sensual touch instantly became her whole world, and she weakly shook her head even as she spread her legs wider. A whine escaped her throat when Shego stopped, an eternity going by before Shego brought her hand up to her mouth, sucked on her fingers, then slid them back down into Kim's pants. It was the point of no return. Kim let out a silent, breathless gasp as Shego's fingers slipped beneath her panties, zeroing in on truly virginal skin. Where she ached for them the most.

 _Ohhh… Shego! Oh God! Oh God! Oh! Oh…!_

She become a raw nerve, putty in Shego's hands as those dexterous fingers swirled and dipped and touched her in ways she had never believed possible. She soared higher and higher, then higher again, lost in the ecstasy of the moment. And inevitably, she shuddered then tensed, her entire being on fire. A joyous expression filled her face as she threw her head back, every muscle rigid as she moaned out her sweet release into a cloth held tightly against her mouth.

~o~

Kim rested her head on Shego's shoulder as she enjoyed her post-coitus cuddle. It had been a day of firsts, seconds and so much more, and one of the strangest in her life. A day she would not change for anything. She snuggled closer, wanting this special moment to last. Shego seemed to understand, as she simply held her and gently stroked her head, back and arms, all the while whispering sweet nothings to her.

"That was– You were amazing," Kim said, tilting her head back to kiss Shego on the cheek.

"Not bad yourself," Shego replied, a smile evident in her voice

"What now?"

It would have been a simple question a day or even a few hours ago, but now it was filled with hidden meaning. She knew Shego would pick up on it, and it was a good place to start. Shego chuckled and did up Kim's pants, then lit the candle with a flaming finger.

Kim blinked in the sudden glare.

"Well, after this, we pick up some Chinese food and head back to your place," Shego said.

It was a bit more practical than Kim had hoped for, but it also made sense. They had fought in Drakken's lair, barely survived its destruction, trudged all the way down a mountain, and now she had just had sex. They really needed a shower and a change of clothes.

"Okay," Kim said, too relaxed to offer more conversation right now. She tightened her arms arm around Shego, then noticed something odd.

"Um, Shego?"

"Mm?"

"Why do you have a pair of black panties on your leg?"

"Well, I knew I'd need something to keep you quiet, so I came prepared. Pun intended, by the way."

 _So that's what it was_ , Kim thought. She remembered the cloth over her mouth, but had been too far gone to register anything more. "So they're yours?"

"Yep. I took 'em off earlier."

"So you're…"

"Going commando all the way."

Kim eyed Shego's jeans, the sturdy fabric way sexier now that she knew Shego was wearing nothing underneath. She suddenly felt invigorated, her hand inching its way up Shego's leg.

 _Technically, she's done me twice. It's only fair I return the favor_.

"Later," Shego said, her hand coming to rest on Kim's.

"You don't want me to?"

"Oh, more than you know, but I want your first time to be special." She squeezed Kim's hand. "Trust me."

"I do."

And she did. Which was another big revelation for the day.

~o0o~

Shego stepped out of the shower, and the first thing she noticed was the change of clothes that Kim had left on the counter for her.

 _No way._

She looked around the misty bathroom, her old clothes nowhere in sight.

 _There's no way I'm wearing those!_

Unfortunately, her only other option was a towel.

She grumbled and complained about redhead's and their sexual fetishes as she dried her hair with her glow, then she grabbed the top that was on offer. She honestly considered just wearing the towel, but decided for whatever reason to go with what was on offer. It only took her a moment to dress, then she stared at herself in the mirror and at the purple and orange cheerleading uniform she was wearing.

 _She's so gonna get it!_

She let out the biggest sigh and turned off the light, then stealthily made her way the through the sleeping Possible household and up into Kim's room.

"Kimmie, you and I are gonna have words!" she hissed.

"Catch!" Kim called out from behind.

Shego spun and instinctively caught the two flying objects coming right at her, then she registered what they were. She glared at Kim, but it lacked any real venom. How could she be threatening when she was decked out in Kim's old cheerleading uniform, a golden pom pom clutched angrily in each hand.

"You look adorable," Kim said, holding up her phone. "Say cheese!"

Shego stared at the phone as if it was a weapon and raised a pom pom clad fist in warning. "Don't you dare!" she growled.

There was a click and a flash, and the deed was done.

"Perfect!" Kim announced, grinning as she looked at the photo.

"Give me that!" Shego snapped, striding forwards.

Kim easily avoided her lunge.

Shego ignored the flash of Kim's panties and backside as Kim flipped away, Kim freshly showered and dressed for bed in an overly large t-shirt. Kim kicked the door shut as she cartwheeled across the room, then she landed, flicked her hair back, and playfully dared Shego to come at her with but a glance.

Shego narrowed her gaze.

"Yer goin' down, Possible!" she growled, then she charged at Kim hard and fast.

And spotted the trap far too late.

Kim grabbed her outstretched hand and spun her about, then Kim jumped up into her arms and wrapped her legs tightly about her waist. She stumbled back as she was passionately kissed, the kisses getting longer and deeper and more fervent as they went on. Somehow she was steered across the room, and collapsed onto the bed with Kim on top straddling her waist. She lay there and gulped at the raw, wanton desire on Kim's face. It should not be allowed in one so young, and she self-consciously grabbed a pillow and covered her chest.

"I–I thought we were going to sleep?" Shego said, her mouth suddenly dry. "That we'd talk in the morning?"

"We were. I changed my mind," Kim replied, and she leaned down and pecked Shego on the lips. "I was thinking about what you said, that I'm inexperienced." She trailed her fingers under the pillow and over Shego's Lycra-clad chest, circling a hardening nipple. "And I am, but I'm so wanting to learn… everything." She tossed the pillow aside and pressed herself against Shego.

"So it's time to open my Christmas present!" she announced, in a breathy, excited whisper.

Shego shivered, knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. None at all.

 _I've created a monster!_

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

Surprise! Another chapter.

I don't write extra chapters unless I plan to, and this second chapter was certainly not planned. I guess … because the first was done so quick and so rough that I had a lot more to say. Plus, a few readers did ask for another.

I deliberately mimicked some of Kim's actions from the first chapter. I wanted real life to mirror her dream.

For me, the hardest part of this second chapter was working out Shego's laser-induced dream. My original concept for her was barely anything at all, and what I had no longer fit. And while what I came up with was mostly glossed over, it was integral for me in how Shego reacted.

And none of my usual swearing from Shego, either. I wanted her closer to her cartoon version in that way.

P.S. No final polish via MS Word, my computer be givin' me issues. So it's a cut-and-paste job from my iPad and manually editing in the italics, bolding, and centering. Ugh!

~o0o~


End file.
